Senki Zesshou Symphogear S: Keep Determination Trough The Ages
by headphonexazami
Summary: Tachibana Azami, petite-fille de la défunte Tachibana Hibiki, est envoyer à l'académie de pour fille Lydian part la demande de sa grand-mère dans son testament, avec pour seul souvenirs de celle-ci un étrange collier rouge.
1. Infos 01

**Yosh les gens! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fiction (Qui, cette fois j'espère, continuera jusqu'à sa fin) Sur Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Cette Fanfiction est une "aprés-séries", c'est à dire qu'elle se passa après les événement de la série original. (comme vous avez pu le remarquer en lisant le Synopsis). Donc, avant le chapitre 01, je vous propose quelque information importante ou non, cela dépend de votre point de vue, sur la Fanfiction.**

 **ATTENTION: Senki Zesshou Symphogear/G/GX et les personnages "canon" de la séries de n'appartiennent pas! Tout les droits reviennent au studio Satelight, que je remercie pour nous avoir fournis un anime comme celui-ci, qui est devenue mon favori depuis la saison 1 ;)**

 _ **Infos sur la Série**_  
 **Titre:** Senki Zesshou Symphogear S/戦姫絶唱シンフォギアS  
 **Titre Alternatif:** Keep Determination Trough The Ages  
 **Format:** Fanfiction  
 **Chapitres:** ? (nombre total indeterminer)  
 **Thème:** Musique  
 **Genres:** Action- Science-fiction - Surnaturel - Magical Girl  
 **Langue:** Français  
 **Statut:** En cours  
 **Auteur:** Alison G./headphonexazami

 _ **Synopsis**_  
Tachibana Azami, petite-fille de la défunte Tachibana Hibiki, est envoyer à l'académie de pour fille Lydian part la demande de sa grand-mère dans son testament, avec pour seul souvenirs de celle-ci un étranges collier rouge.

 _ **Liste des chapitres**_  
Chapitre 01 - Le portrait de sa grand-mère

 **Voila, maintenant que ces informations vous sont parvenus, je vous laisse le choix du chapitre que vous voulez lire. Je vous souhaites la bienvenue dans cette aventures, qui j'espère, sera emplie d'émotions, que sois pour vous ou pour moi, et n'hésitez pas a suivre la Fanfiction si elle vous intéresse, à laissez une review pour me donner vos avis, et a me suivre si vous voulez être au courant de mes prochains projet de Fanfiction ou de OneShot.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Portrait de sa grand-mère

**Voila les gens! Nous sommes ici pour le premier chapitre de Senki Zesshou Symphogear S! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et que vous me suivrez dans cette aventure!**

 **Je suis d'avance désolée pour les faute d'orthographes, je n'ai jamais été douée la dedans et je n'ai pas de correctrice/correcteur...**

 **ATTENTION:**

 **-Senki Zesshou Symphogear/G/GX et les personnages canon" appartiennent au créateurs de l'Anime!**

 **-Araumi Tsukao est l'OC d'une amie à moi, merci de ne pas l'utiliser!**

 **-Azami Tachibana et Ako Kurokawa son ma création, merci de ne pas les utilisées sans mon accord!**

 **-Je ne reçois aucun argent pour écrire cette Fanfiction, je ne l'écrit que pour le plaisir!**

 **"T** u es bien le portrait de ta grand-mère!"

 **C** e fut les premiers mots que la jeune fille à lunettes entendit quand elle entra dans le bureau de la directrice de Lydian, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, qui était aussi, a présent, sa tutrice jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle et sa grand-mère était de proches amies, et Azami connaissait la vieille femme. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle la connaissait. Du moins, depuis la mort de ses parents, depuis cette périodes, où elle est allez vivre chez sa grand-mère paternel, Hibiki Tachibana, la seul famille qui lui restait.

 **-O** n me le dit souvent, et cela depuis que je suis petite. Miku-san m'appelais souvent Chibiki.  
 **-J** e dois bien t'avouer que ce surnom te va bien.  
 **-N** e t'y mets pas, toi aussi, Maria-san! Je déteste qu'on me dise que je suis en tout point comme ma grand-mère! Je suis ma propre personne, pas une palle copie d'elle. Même si je l'aimais de tout point, j'ai toujours détesté le fait qu'on me dise que j'étaie une mini-elle...  
 **-J** e suis désolée, mais tu ne peux le nier: tu es sa petite fille, et c'est elle qui t'a élevée, alors tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'a pas de point commun avec elle. rétorqua la femme au cheveux gris rosé

 **L** 'enfant au cheveux rouge baissa les yeux et murmura des mots qui arrivèrent au oreille de la vieille femme.

 **-M** ais maintenant, elle est morte...  
 **-C** 'est vrai, et cela est bien triste, le vieille femme esquissa un regard et un sourire triste,je suis sur qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chose a t'apprendre qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la remplacée, mais je m'occuperais bien de toi, comme fut sont veux avant la mort, et parce que je suis sur que je lui dois bien ça, pour m'avoir montré le droit chemin.  
 **-L** e droit chemin? questionna l'adolescente au yeux bleu  
 **-C** 'est une longue histoire. Peut être que je te la raconterais un jours, mais en attendant, sois patiente.

 **L** a cloche de l'académie sonna à ce moment précis. Maria releva la tête et s'adressa à la jeune fille d'un ton plus doux que précédemment.

 **-V** oila, la cloche à sonner pour ton nouveau départ. Tu commencera les cours demain, en attendant, rends-toi dans ta chambre, la 042, ta future colocataire t'y attend. Je me suis arrangée pour te mettre en colocation avec quelqu'un que tu connais, il s'agit de la petite fille de Tsubasa Kazanari: Araumi Tsukao-san  
 **-T** u sais, je ne connais pas tellement Tsukao-san, je connais plus sa...

 **L** a porte du bureau de la directrice ce ferma avant même que le jeune fille n'ai fini sa phrase

 **-.**..Grand-mère

 **L** 'enfant à lunettes sortit du bâtiment principal, la où les cours se déroulait, pour ce rendre au bâtiment secondaire, ou plus communément appelée les dortoir.

 **A** lors qu'elle avançais vers sont futur lieux de résidence, Azami, perdu dans percuta une personne qui courait dans sa direction. L'Étourdissement passager du a la chute estompa rapidement et Azami vue mieux la personne qu'elle avait percuter une jeune fille au cheveux violet et au yeux orange. La dite personne ça releva aussi vite qu'elle était tombée et tendis une mains vers Azami pour l'aider à ce relevée. Une fois les deux adolescente debout, la fille au cheveux violet pris la paroles.

 **-D** ésolée, je regardait pas ou j'allais, j'étais en retard tu vois, alors je courait sans regarder au j'allais! Desu~  
 **-N** on, c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'étais dans la lune et je ne regardais pas ou j'allais!...  
 **-H** o mais je t'ai jamais vue sur le campus! T'es nouvelle?! C'est pas commun une nouvelle au milieu de l'année! Enchantée, moi c'est Ako Kurokawa! Desu~  
 **-E** nchantée, je m'appelle Azami Tachibana et-  
 **-A** zami? C'est pas commun comme prénom! J'vais t'appeler Acchan! Desu~  
 **-K** urokawa-san, tu n'a pas dit précédemment que tu était en retard?  
 **-P** as la peine de m'appeler Kurokawa-san, apelle-moi simplement Ako, les formule de politesse c'est trop ennuyeux! Et oui j'étais en retard pour le début des cours et-... FUCK LES COURS, J'AVAIS TOTALEMENT ZAPPER! DESUUUUUU~

 **E** t après ces dernier mots, la fille au yeux orange partit en courant vers la bâtiment principale tout en hurlant "J'ESPÈRE QU'ON SE REVERRA, ACCHAN! DESU~"

 **A** près cette rencontre inattendue, l'enfant au cheveux rouge repris sont chemin vers le bâtiment du dortoir. Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd et violent, suivis d'un cris d'enfant, ce fis entendre dans le sens opposé à Azami. La fille au cheveux rouges n'aimant pas savoir d'autre humains en danger, elle se mis a courir vers la source du cris.

 **U** ne fois arrivée a l'endroit du cris, Azami vis ce qui avait causer cette agitation: Le Noise. Cette alien était l'ennemi de la terre depuis bien des millénaires, et ils n'avaient qu'un seul but: détruire tout les humains. Cette ces créatures qui avait tuer les parents de la jeune fille dans un accident, il y a de ça 12 ans. La petite avait alors 3 ans.

 **Q** uand elle entendu une nouvelle fois un cris, et vis rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une dame, sans doute dans la quarantaine, encerclée par une dizaine de noise. Azami ne voulant pas voir une autre vie prise par ses créatures, elle s'interposa entre la dame et le noise, qui se préparais a attaquer. Croyant sa dernière heure venue, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, mais la mort ne vins jamais. Elle entendit le bruit d'un katana, Azami ouvris les yeux, et vis une jeune femme au cheveux gris, en combinaison bleu et blanche, tenant un katana de la même couleur dans sa mains droite. Une voix a la fois familière, et a la fois inconnue parvient au oreilles de la jeune fille au cheveux rouge:

 **"J** e ne laisserais aucun noise tuer quelqu'un sur mon territoire, sur le territoire de Ame no Habakiri" 

**Voila, le premier chapitre est a présent terminer. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**

 **Je sais il n'est pas long, mais j'ai vraiment du mal a écrire un seul long truc sans m'en lasser rapidement.**

 **Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, je les lis toute, et essaye d'y répondre (à toutes aussi)**

 **Si cette histoire vous intéresse, vous pouvez aussi la suivre pour être alerté par e-mail a chaque nouveau chapitres ainsi que suivre me compte si vous êtes intéresser par mes prochaines story!**

 **A la prochaine**

 **-headphonexazami**


End file.
